Final Moment
by hlin
Summary: very short. What if Cagalli has to die? What if it is him who pulls the trigger? “But I hurt you. I meant to kill you and now you are dying…”


Final Moment 

---------------------

Disclaimer: Seed is not mine. Never mine.

---------------------

Author's Note: I heard so many rumors of Cagalli dying and I feel so sad. I hope she doesn't have to die. However, that gives me an idea and this is what I want it to turn out, if Cagalli ever has to die at all. If you don't like the idea of her dying, please turn back now. If you finish reading and don't like, then don't flame me. Thanks, I think that's it.

---------------------

"Why…" green eyes swimming in the endless sea of sad tears. Full of pain. They were so full of pain. "Why?"

Weakly, she reached up and brushed his damp cheek with her blood-stained hand. He didn't seem to mind the blood at all and didn't pull away from her touch. Instead, he put his own hand over hers. His hand…it was also bathed in red blood.

"Even now…" she said softly; her voice, broken and hoarse, was barely above a whisper, "Even now, you still ask for a reason?"

The sadness in those fathomless green eyes deepened and she could see how his heart was once again, all over again, broken by her words. How many times had his heart been broken by her, she wondered vaguely, sadly. And how many times had her heart been broken by him?

Green eyes.

They were so kind and so gentle when she was with him. They held a quiet smile and silent laughter when she talked and complained of her day to him. They told her wordlessly time and again of his solemn vow to her when duty, responsibility, and differences became a solid wall between her and him.

These green eyes…

How often had these green eyes calmed and given her confidence when she feared and when she doubted? How many times had these green eyes looked at her with protective concern and with faint helplessness when she stood up alone against everyone and everything, fighting for what she belived in? How…

How could these green eyes lie and betray her so?

And yet… 

"I love you," she whispered, looking into his eyes and smiling. "I have always loved you and will always love you. What happened here…it is not your fault and I don't want you to ever blame yourself because of what I have chosen. Just as what you have chosen. Athrun…" she coughed, her body shaking uncontrollably in his arms as she struggled against death. Just a little longer. Please, just a little bit more…

A thin stream of blood trickled down from a corner of her mouth and he wiped it away gently with a trembling hand.

"How can you still forgive me?" he asked. "After all that I have done, how can you still say that you love me?"

Tears falling from her dimming eyes, she replied, "I don't know. I should be angry with you because you left. I should have hated you for joining them. I should…kill you because you are my enemy. I should…but I couldn't. I couldn't do it even when I knew better. I can't hurt you…I don't want to hurt you, Athrun."

"But I hurt you. I meant to kill you and now you are dying…"

"It is what I have chosen. I don't regret my choice and I don't want you to regret it either. Don't ask anymore. There's no reason to give. Reason doesn't matter. Tell me… tell me this, though…" another cough and sharp burning pain in her chest, the pristine white of her formal clothing staining crimson with her blood. Darker and colder every second…

_Not yet. Not yet_, she pled.

Tears streaming down his face, he held her close, begging her not to leave him, to continue living. They would go away, away from everything, and find a quiet place to live together. They would live and would always be together, wasn't that the promise?

"Athrun… Would you have come for me? Could you have loved me even though…even though things turned out the way it has now? Even though we are enemies and tried to kill each other…?"

"How could I not love you? How could I not come back for you? I love you. I never stop loving you and even if you decided to be with another, I will continue loving you. I will always love you, Cagalli. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Always…"

She smiled up at him and mumbled words that were perhaps too quiet to hear. Athrun heard and he bent down, closing the small distance between them, and kissed her.

_"A girl?"_

_"I don't want to shoot you…"_

_"I am ZAFT pilot to the bitter end… I will have to kill you!"_

_"I am Cagalli, what's yours?"_

_"It's Athrun."_

_"Killing because someone else was killed... killing because he killed... will peace really come from that in the end?"_

_"I will protect you."_

_"The hardest battle is to keep on living."_

_"Though this may be an unofficial meeting, you are now ORB's head of state."_

_"But power that is too strong will cause conflict again."_

_"There's no way I can let you die in a place like this!"_

_"Yes...I am all right."_

_"Lower your guns. This is the Representative of the United Emirates of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha."_

_"Father suffered too when he made that decision…and yet…"_

_"He must be too preoccupied with his own feelings. You understand that, right, Cagalli?_"

_"I was worried, you know. I didn't hear anything about you going out in a mobile suit."_

_"I'm going to visit PLANT."_

_"I know what is going on between you and Yuuna Roma, but... as expected, I don't like the idea of it."_

_"Be careful. Keep in touch."_

_"Cagalli... married?"_

_"We are enemies. Next time, I won't hesitate to shoot you."_

_"Why? Why didn't you shoot me? Why, Cagalli?"_

"I love you."

---------------------

Please review!


End file.
